From European Pat. No. 0101 970, it is known to store glass fibers of glass-fiber cables as a splice reserve on splice cassettes.
The splice reserve is necessary, since the splice itself is not reusable and approximately 30 mm of glass-fiber length is lost during each repeated fiber splicing. The splice reserve is taken up in a splice cassette and typically has a length of approximately 1 meter. For splicing, the splice cassette must be supplied to a splicing table. For this purpose, between a fastening point of the glass-fiber cable and the movable splice cassette, equipped with the splice reserve, an internal distributor cable for bridging the distance between the fastening point and the place for the arrangement of the splice cassette in the casing and a movable feed cable are provided as partial lengths of the glass-fiber cable, for which purpose a glass-fiber cable length of 1 to 2 meters, particularly 1.5 meters, is required.
The movable feed cable serves to bridge the distance between the location of the splice cassette and the splicing table, onto which the splice cassette is brought for splicing.
In the known arrangement, the splice cassette is a component of a guide bar, which is pushed into the casing. The glass-fibers are wound freely about the splice cassette, in which case there is the danger of damage, particularly of breakage of the glass-fibers. In addition, the glass-fiber cable can be buckled during insertion of the bar equipped with the splice cassette into the casing, whereby the danger of breakage of the glass-fiber cable is also increased. Finally, the casing of the known device requires a relatively large construction depth, which is caused by the length of the guide bar for the splice cassette.